


If You Fall (I Will Catch You)

by thestoryilltell



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Catlad, Angst, Flirting with the enemy, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tim Drake is Catlad, but it did happen before, but not yet, it will come, no rape will happen in this story, selina is a mom, this is where the angst begins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-07-21 04:30:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoryilltell/pseuds/thestoryilltell
Summary: Tim really only wants to do his job. It's not his fault Superboy keeps showing up to try to catch him. It especially isn't his fault if he's trying to win over a certain blue eyed super teen.





	1. In Which We Met Stray, An Honest Thief, Just Trying to Make His Way in the World

Tim could feel the beads of sweat forming on his brow as he turned the dial three more degrees to the left, hoping that the locking mechanism doesn’t reset on him as he tries to figure out the combination. He had already spent too much time in the Deville penthouse trying to get the damn thing open, but nothing was working on it. He knew he was a few minutes away from chucking a stick of dynamite at the thing and seeing if it would stay closed then.

But he couldn’t do that. He and Selina were being paid to be stealthy, to not leave any sign they were there. He knew that eventually Mrs. Deville was going to run out of things to say to her husband over dinner and he’d get the silent alarm telling him they were on their way up. Selina had taught him over the years to not waste time you could use on an escape to try to finish the job. It was how she managed to stay a free woman all these years. But he wasn’t her. He was stubborn and there was something about the safe that was really pissing him off.

He had almost given up hope on getting the thing opened when he heard the all too familiar click of a locking mechanism falling into place and opening. He would have felt a sense of pride on opening a Miyazaki’s safe if it wasn’t for the cramp that had formed in his legs as he was squatting for thirty minutes. You never spend too much time in one position, it gets you cramped which gets you caught, he could Selina chiding him.

“I got it,” he said as he clicked back on his earpiece, he turned it off ten minutes ago when he realized he needed to concentrate.

_Finally, I was beginning to worry you had bitten off more than you could chew,_ Selina’s voice purred, he knew she was smiling. _What do you see? Anything to get us that paycheck?_

“Let’s see.” He said as he rummaged through the contents of the safe. There were some scandalous photos of Mrs. Deville from her glory days, a few Biaylan cigars (that Tim pocketed, there was never a bad time to sell some psychotropic tobacco to the needy and he knew Selina would approve), a folder of Deville’s financial report records over the last five years, and the jackpot. “Bingo,” he said as he rifled through the various photos over woman, varying ages, positioned on what seemed to be every inch of this penthouse office. “Either Mr. Deville was personally trying to help Playboy magazine with their winter calendar, or it seems like he’s been very naughty this year.”

Seriously, Tim has never seen this many naked women in one folder before, and he was a teenage boy with access to the internet. _Have you been snapping pics of the evidence?_ Selina asked, eliciting a scoff from the boy.

“Do you take me for some amateur?” He asks as he turns back to Mr. Deville’s office computer. “The googles have been recording everything and the data transfer is almost complete on the computer. I just need like 30 seconds.” He said as he continued to walk around the office.

Squatting in a leather cat suit is never a fun thing in the summer months, especially when he couldn’t adjust the thermostat as he couldn’t leave any trace of him being here. “Have you managed to find anything at his work office?” He asked, not noticing the person floating into the room from the window he left open.

_Please, I’ve been gone from 20 minutes,_ Selina said, and Tim could feel her smile through the comm line. _I found everything I needed before you even found the safe._

“That’s why you’re the mentor and I’m the mentee.” He said as he finally noticed the presence in the room. He was almost certain that he didn’t jump or flinch to give away that he knew he was being watched but he still did his best to train his heart to slow down. He needed to be calm if he wanted the upper hand. From the desk to his left, he heard the beep from his flash drive, indicating that it was done transferring the files. So, he did his best to walk over to the computer without looking at the other intruder in the office. He wasn’t going to let on that he knew there was someone with him.

“I thought this was supposed to be hard,” he said, _someone’s in the room,_ “I’ll see you in the park in 15,” _I must go offline, I’ll be back as soon as I can._ It was a code that Selina implemented when he accidentally got them both surrounded by Falcone men two years ago. _Be safe,_ she said before the comm clicked close and Tim finally turned to see who it was that was crashing his party.

He didn’t expect Superboy to be hovering next to the computer. “Well, well.” He said as his mouth went dry as he took in the Boy of Steel. He was just as pretty in person as he was on television, he thought to himself. He’d forgone the usual black and red shield shirt for a more subtle black and grey shield shirt and it clung to his chest even better than the cat suit was clinging to Tim. “Look what the cat dragged in,” Tim finished as he flashed a toothy smile at the Kryptonian. He really wished they had met in a different setting.

“I didn’t realize Metropolis had a cat problem” Superboy said as he tried to close the distance between himself and the burglar, running his sky-blue eyes over the thief in practically nothing. They settled on the spot on his chest where the zipper stopped halfway up his chest. The leather parting, showing off part of Tim’s clavicle. Tim was glad that the comms had gone down because he wasn’t entirely too proud of how his brain sizzled out of commission when he realized the pint-sized boy scout was looking at him like he was a full course meal. Not just a thief in the night.

The thing Tim loved most about being Stray was the confidence it gave him. When he was Tim, he was a nerdy, lanky, loser. He went to classes at Gotham Academy and didn’t talk to that many people. But, when he was Stray, he could stand in front of a Teen Titan, wearing a catsuit that left nothing to the imagination. And he flaunted it. _Give them something to look at,_ was another one of Selina’s rules, _it gives them something to look at that isn’t your face._

_Always count your exits,_ Selina’s words whispered in his ear as he subtly looked to see how he could get out of this scenario. Superboy was still accessing him, Tim knew from the look on his face. Tim knew that there was the window that he came in from with the fifty-story drop, the elevator that would lead him to the lobby, the staircase that lead to the roof and air vents. He knew that regardless of him thin the suit made him look, he wasn’t going to climb through the vents and if he jumped out the window Superboy would catch him before he hit the ground and take him into custody.

“Trust me,” Tim started as he began to edge himself to the door to the staircase to his left, “I’m going to be here long enough to be considered a problem.” But the hero had used his super speed to get between him and the door before he could make any headway on his escape plan. “Although, I could be persuaded to stay.” He said, dripping as much suggestion that Superboy finally broke eye contact with him.

“I don’t think I’m going to have to persuade you to stay,” Superboy said as he tried to collect himself, but it did not go unnoticed to Tim that a faint blush was spreading across the man’s face. “I think I can pin you down long enough for the cops to get here.” And with that he tried again to get the leaner boy. This time, Tim let him, wanting to feel how tight the man’s muscles felt around him and see if he could get an even bigger reaction out of him from a closer range.

“Oh, if you wanted to have me pinned down,” Tim whispered as he moved closer to Superboy’s neck, “you could have just asked.” He finished as he pressed a soft kiss to the hard muscles of Superboy’s neck.

His reaction was immediate.

Superboy breathed in sharply and shifted his head to get a better look at the boy in the skintight cat suit. Tim exhaled heavily as he slid his way out of the stronger man’s grip, relishing in the way his muscles tightened as his hot breath warmed his neck. He smelled of sweat and smoke, and Tim wanted someone to bottle it for him so that he could smell it again and again.

“But I don’t usually put out on the first date,” he said as he began to move to the elevator. “Although, I could make an exception for a Kryptonian.” He said, giving the alien another once over, “I have always wondered what Kryptonians have hiding just beneath the V-line.”

And it took a while to get Superboy’s mind rolling again. Tim could see it on his face as he tried to process how a thief, a human thief, had managed to not only weasel his way out of his grip, but managed to so completely turn him bashful as he glanced down to his own crotch.

“So, what do you say, Boy of Steel,” Tim asked as he began to tilt his head to the side a bit, exposing his neck to the Kryptonian, “want to show me if you live up the nickname?” And Tim knew he was heading into taboo territory. _Cats don’t sleep with heroes. All they do is get disappointed when you inevitably show your spot._ But there was something about the blue-eyed Adonis still trying to stand up straight that caused Tim to stay in the office when he knew he could be halfway to Gotham by now.

“Who are you?” Superboy croaked out as he tried to use his X-Ray vision to see who it was that got inside his head so easily, but he just saw a network of gold wires in the boy’s mask.

“Nope, if you won’t tell me your name, you don’t get my name.” Tim said as he finally picked his backpack off the floor and hit the button for the elevator to open for him. “And don’t try to cheat,” Tim said as he began to pull a capsule that Ivy had given him a few hours earlier. “my mask is lined with gold, it reflects x-rays.” He said as Superboy rushed to him again to catch him, but Tim broke the capsule in the palm of his hand and blew it into Superboy’s face, causing the man to fall asleep in a matter of seconds.

I better get out of here before he wakes up, Tim thought to himself and the elevator dinged behind him and he backed into it. Superboy was part Kryptonian after all, there was no telling how fast his body would metabolize the spores, so Tim had to work quick because he could already hear the other man groaning as he tried to lift himself from the floor. It’s a shame, he really is something to look at, Tim thinks as he checks out Superboy’s butt, you could bounce a penny off of that.

You have a few minutes before the effects of the spores wear off, he told himself. Superboy would no doubt be trying to patrol the area to find him. And he did have super speed on Tim’s regular human speed. No more Stray for tonight, Tim said as he pulled down the zipper to his suit and shoved it into his backpack. He dressed quickly because he didn’t know when someone was going to open the door to see an almost naked seventeen-year-old in an elevator. He almost forgot to take off his goggles as the doors open to the lobby and he walks past a very tired looking Mrs. Deville.

He hopes to himself that the Kryptonian is already up and searching for him because there would be no way to explain an unconscious Titan in an office. As he smiles to the receptionist, he pulls out his phone to text Selina that he’s ok because he knows how good a Kryptonian can hear and there was no way he was going to forget Tim’s voice anytime soon.

_[Selina] 11:52 pm: Good, what happened?_

_[Tim] 11:52 pm: Run in with Kryptonian, tell you about it back at the hotel?_

_[Selina] 12:01 am: Bring some of that mint ice cream from that store on the corner with you._

_[Tim] 12:03 am: Got it. See you in a few._


	2. In Which Kon Just Wants a Shower But the Team Likes to Tease Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is lethal, Kory is trying to stay professional and Kid Flash is there to embarrass Kon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might be that good. I've been trying to write something all day and this is the best. The chapters will be alternating POVs with the occasional other hero looking in to show an outside perspective on everything.

“So, were you planning on apprehending the criminal?” Robin asked harshly, not that he ever managed to do anything other than harshly. Seriously, in the five years that Kon had been out of Cadmus, Robin was the closest thing to a chihuahua that Kon’s ever met. The kid was mean to a ten-year-old.

“Or were you planning on just having sex with him in a penthouse office?” Starfire asked as puts her hands over Robin’s ears. She had temporarily assumed leader of the team while Nightwing had taken time off to be with Batgirl. She was doing a pretty good job as the new leader and they had a winning streak going on. Which Kon killed because he was too busy getting flirted with than trying to catch the guy.

“Seriously,” Kid Flash said as he went over Kon’s retinal footage. “You had him in your grasp, but you just let him get away.” He was impressed though. There was a person out there that could break Kon’s usual stoic exterior, not that Kon let a perp get away.

“I wasn’t my fault,” Kon began as Kory stopped the footage on the shot of the Stray squatting next to the safe. If the kid, and yes, she knew it was a kid, didn’t look so young, she would get distracted too if she saw that butt out in public, so she couldn’t blame Kon for trying to get a little action. “He was very…” but he didn’t have any words for it. Just watching his team go over how badly he fucked up was mortifying enough but having to be in the same room as the team as they heard what the boy was saying to him.

“What? Flirty? Charming? Sexy?” Kid Flash asked as he tried to get a read of his teammate. This guy clearly messed him up with his brashness. “He’s a Cat. It’s probably what they do.”

Robin had finally weaseled his way out of Kory’s grip to size up Kon. “And you just let him get away.” Robin was using every bit of willpower not to knock out the Kryptonian and interrogate him, but he knew that was against the rules, so he just continued scouring the footage.

What little of his face that wasn’t obscured by the mask or covered by the goggles left nothing for the cave’s facial recognition software to get a ping off. His voice wasn’t matching anything in the Leagues database and as far as they knew, Catwoman didn’t take on sidekicks. Robin was quickly getting angry. He didn’t like that there were no leads as too who humiliated his teammate.

“Do we at least know what he took?” Kory asked as she moved the footage back to when Stray was rooting through the safe. She hit a few buttons on the display that caused the conference room to recreate itself into the office, complete with a flustered looking Superboy and a flirty thief.

“Yes, but I don’t think it’s suitable for Robin to see what it is.” Kon said as he felt his cheeks warming again from what was in the folder. Robin might be a trainee of Batman, but he didn’t think Batman would approve of showing porn to his youngest sidekick.

“You do know, technically, I’m older than you.” Robin huffed. And while Robin was right, he technically Kon’s body was only five years old compared to Robin’s ten, it wasn’t enough to stop Kory from covering Robin’s eyes from the photos that were rendering.

“Whoa, oh. Hello,” Kid Flash said as he tried to get a better look at the women before Kory swiped them into a holo-folder and removed them from the recreation. “So. Catboy was stealing that? He does know there are easier places to get photos like that that don’t include felony breaking and entering?”

“I don’t think that naked woman is really what the guy is after. If the growing flush on Kon’s face is any proof. So, it might be blackmailing that he’s looking for. And there’s still the question of who he was talking to.” Artemis said as she finally finished restringing her bow and stood next to Starfire.

“Yeah, whoever he was talking to,” Kory said as she tried to pick up on the transmitted frequency from Stray’s conversation, but it was going nowhere, whoever he was talking to was using an encrypted channel, “they must have trained him really well. Look right here.” She said as she slowed down the footage. Stray’s shoulders tense for a fraction of a second before they relax immediately. “I think that was the moment he knew you were there.”

And Kon knows, he had heard a slight uptick in the boy’s heartrate before it relaxed back to normal. He had assumed it was just a hiccup or a heart murmur because the boy reacted like he knew he was there the whole time. He didn’t think that there was any way that the thief had heard him until he turned around and showed no surprise.

“If he really is a Cat,” Artemis said as she continued replaying Kon’s spectacular rendezvous with the thief. _How many more times are you guys going to replay this?_ He asked himself. “Then why is he here in Metropolis? Isn’t Gotham their home base?”

“This Stray seems to have brought us a bunch of questions and no answers,” Artemis mussed, more to herself than to her other teammates. “But we know one thing,” She said with enthusiasm in her voice.

“What is that?” Kid Flash asked as he stopped the playback on the frame where Stray asks Kon about his dick. The thief’s eyes are alive behind the orange tint of the goggles and he has a smile that makes it look like he flirts with heroes all the time.

“Connor’s got a crush,” she said as she throws her arms around her friend’s shoulders and drops her weight on him. And Kid Flash throws back his head to laugh at his friend’s expense with her.

“I don’t have a crush.” He grumbled as he tried to throw off the blond girl, eventually succeeding to shake free of her grip on him. “He just caught me off guard.” He said and he was glad there wasn’t anyone else with super-hearing to pick up on the lie in his voice.

The boy was cute. He could agree to that. And yes, Kon hasn’t found much luck in the romance department. Not that many people are jumping to date a Kent in Smallville, and there wasn’t anyone on the team that caught his eye. So, sue him if he was enjoying getting a little bit of attention from a guy in a suit that left nothing to the imagination. He fully intended to bring the thief in, and he surely never thought the guy would pull out knock-out powder on him.

“What about the powder he threw at me?” Kon asked as Artemis and Kid Flash finally composed themselves.

“It looks like a cousin of Poison Ivy’s lethal lipstick. Instead of putting you under a thrall, it just puts you to sleep. Luckily, your half-alien metabolism burned through it before anything too bad happened.” Kory said as she showed the similarities between both strains.

“So were looking for a thief with tech of a genius, skills of Catwoman, and fights like Poison Ivy.” Robin said as he began to think. “But why would they come to Metropolis? They have characteristics of both villanelles of Gotham but attack something thousands of miles away. Something just isn’t adding up.”

“Well, investigation can wait until tomorrow,” Kon said as he smelt himself, he could still smell the arousal of the thief on him and he wanted to wash it off as soon as he could. “I’m going to hit the showers. Then I’ll zeta back to the Hall. I have class tomorrow morning.” He said as he was already stripping off his shirt.

“Goodnight,” Kory shouted after him as he super-sped his way to the shower, “and Superman still wants to talk to you!”

Conner didn’t want to talk to Clark. Their relationship has been rocky at best because of the recent reveal to Clark about Kon’s real parentage. Any sort of trust or camaraderie was dissolved when Lex took over Kon’s body during training and attacked Clark. Clark had tried to reassure Kon that everything was ok but Kon could tell. There was a slight stall in Clark’s actions when he was around Kon, he had stopped calling him Conner completely, returning to only referring him as Superboy, and he never looked him in the eyes. Madame Xanadu had sworn up and down that she managed to remove as all traces of Luthor’s mind control on Conner, but it didn’t matter. All his trust was shattered and Kon didn’t feel like trying to fix it anytime soon.

He couldn’t bring himself to through his shirt in the hamper though. He knew that it still had some inactive spores on it, but it also smelled like _him._ He might not have the full senses of a Kryptonian, but he could still sense more than a regular human. He took a deep breath before he tossed it away. It smelled of leather and lust, and it caused him to just shake his head. _What is wrong with you? One run in with a perp and he turns you into this? Get a grip._

And he’s right. He knows he shouldn’t be letting this guy get in his head, or his pants. He never got this way when Icicle Jr. or Livewire talked to him like that. But they were different. Both knew they could hold their own with him thanks to their powers, but this guy didn’t show any evidence of being a meta-teen. It was like he knew that he couldn’t stand a chance and he was doing his best to throw him off his game. And it worked. The guy got away with a file of blackmail material from the office of the Senator of Kansas and Kon was left with a mess in his head, and pants.

The shower was enough to get his mind off Stray, but he still felt bad for letting the guy go. As he toweled off, he heard the Zeta tube fire up and power down and because he can’t feel any new bodies with his tactile telekinesis, he figured it was Clark, flying, trying to find Kon.

He exhaled as he tried to brace himself for whatever Clark was going to stay to him.

“Kon,” Clark said as his voice reverberated off the cave walls, reaching Kon as he exited the showers. “Can we please talk?”

“No,” He said as he walked across to his room to get a change of clothes. He could tell that Clark was already starting move to Kon’s room, but he dressed in a rush before his “dad” could reach him and he was already in the tube before Clark could get another word out of him.

If he heard a sigh come from Clark as the tube dropped him off at S.T.A.R. Labs, he wasn’t going to acknowledge it.


	3. In Which Tim Loses His Phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim realizes he doesn't have his phone so he goes to retrace his steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been absent. I've been playing Fire Emblem Three Houses. It has taken up all my time.

“The sleep dust works,” Tim said as he scanned the key card and placed the ice cream on the table in the small hotel room. Selina had wanted to spring for something a little more fancy, _a girl must live in style,_ but Tim had convinced her that staying in a grand hotel drew attention. Something thieves didn’t need when they’re trying to dig up dirt on a senator. But she had convinced him that a woman as beautiful as her doesn’t stay at a Super 8. So, they agreed to meet in the middle and were staying a Best Western.

Selina had already applied her face mask and was in a robe when she walked out of the bathroom and made a beeline for the ice cream. Even under the face cream, you could still tell she was beautiful. It was something that she prided herself over and was glad that he had. _It’s easier for pretty people to get away with things._ “Strong enough to keep a Kryptonian down for fifteen seconds.” He said as he handed her a spoon.

“Oh, do tell.” She said as she took a huge scoop from the carton.

“I ran into the young Superman. Superboy, was it?” He asked as he took his suit out of his backpack and hung it in the hotel closet. Her suit was hanging next to his, with a few holes in the fabric that looked like someone had shot tasers at her. They didn’t have any affect on them in the suits, though. Selina had special ordered them insulated from the cold, heat, and electricity. “Yeah, he showed up and tried to catch me.”

“Clearly you got away, but how?” She asked, Tim could see the pride in her eyes as she gave her protégée a kind smile.

“I did what you do best.” He replied as he fell on the bed. “I got inside his head. You never know how far you can get by just outright flirting with someone, even if they’re probably straight.” The bed was surprisingly soft, it was better than the place they had to stay at in at Keystone City, but it was nothing compared to their apartment. “When are we finally going back to Gotham? I miss my bed,” he asked as he swaddled himself in the thick comforter.

“We get paid tomorrow, but I think we might as well just make it a long weekend.” She said as she smoothed her adoptive son’s messy hair. “Is that okay?” She asked as she took another large scoop from her ice cream.

“Fine.” He groaned as he leaned on his adoptive mother’s shoulder. “What did you find?” Tim asked as he leaned into the rub. He never realized how much he needed human contact after being on a solo stakeout, so he wasn’t going to miss out on some quality time with his mom.

“I got some receipts from his work office. Some of them from hotels, others from restaurants, most of them are being expensed out as ‘lunch’ expenses. So, I did a little sleuthing and called a few of the hotels and I managed to get some footage showing that he was arriving with various women for a while.” She said in between bites of her ice cream. “You would be amazed by how far a woman would go to help another if she says she thinks she’s being cheated on.” She sounded smug and she was practically purring as she pulled some of the files from her backpack.

“Sounds like we both had a big night,” Tim said as he tried to pull his phone out of his pocket. And his heart jumped out of his chest as he realized it wasn’t there.

“You okay, kitten?” Selina asked as she felt her kid stiffen next to her.

“I think I lost my phone.” Tim said as he unwrapped himself from the comforter and jumping over to where his backpack sat at the table.

“Tim, we can just buy another one tomorrow.” She said, trying to calm her son down.

“No, I have to find it.” He said as he scrambled through the contents of his pack to see if he put the phone in there after he bought the ice cream. “It has all the evidence I got on the senator in it.”

“Crap,” she said as she let out a deep breath and got up to help him find it.

“The last place I remember having it was when I texted you about the ice cream.” Tim said as he pulled back on his shoes, “I’ll be right back. I’m going to go check the convenience store.” And he was out before Selina could respond.

The convenience store clerk said he didn’t find see a phone since he left and there weren’t any phones in the lost and found. So, Tim hung his head as he tried to retrace his steps. He remembered walking across the S.T.A.R. labs parking lot and watched the reflection of the moon in the Solomon River across the street of main street and then he played with a cat on a stoop close to the motel. There weren’t a lot of places his phone could have slipped out, but it was still about a mile that he had to go over.

He should have been paying attention to his surroundings because he somehow managed to bump into the only person in an empty parking lot. “Shit, I’m sorry.” He said as he tripped over his own feet trying to get out of the other person’s personal space.

Tim yelped a bit as he watched the guy’s muscular hand reach out and grab him by the front of his shirt to stop him from falling on his ass. “You know,” the guy said, his deep voice sending a chill down his spine as he met the gaze of the other guy, “you should really watch where you’re going.”

And Tim was at a loss for words because he was face to face with one of the most beautiful people he’d ever seen. He was wearing a dark Superman T-shirt and his muscles looked like they were crafted from the gods and he almost moaned as the guy ran a hand over his chest and smoothed his own shirt. It wasn’t a cold night, but Tim was glad that he’d opted to wear the bomber jacket Selina had bought him last Christmas because it covered the goosebumps that broke out over his arms.

“I’m sorry.” Tim stammered as he tried to find any brain cells left in his head because wow. This guy was gorgeous. “I’m looking for something.” And he thought he had said it too quietly but the blue-eyed man, and of course he has blue eyes because the universe wants him to be distracted, looked at him with so much concern in his eyes.

“What are you looking for?” He asked as he finally pulled his hands away from Tim, and Tim wished he could do something to get his feet to work.

“Uh, my phone.” Tim replied as he looked back to the ground. He could see the guy’s combat boots and Tim’s heart slightly fell. No gay guy wears combats boots, he thought to himself as he looked around.

“Oh, is this it?” the guy asked as he held up Tim’s phone and Tim could not believe his luck. This beautiful man was holding his phone, it’s like the universe was trying to give him a sign.

“Yes,” Tim exclaimed as he jumped to grab his phone out of the guy’s hand.

“Whoa whoa whoa,” the guy said as he pulled his arm back and over his head, showing off his massive bicep that almost short circuited his brain. Almost. “How am I supposed to be sure it’s yours?” The guy asked and Tim narrowed his eyes at the guy.

“The lock screen is a picture of a gingko tree covered in Christmas lights in a courtyard.” Tim replied as he tried to reach for his phone again, but the man grabbed his wrist and held him in place.

“And what is your name?” He asked as he ran his thumb over his wrist and for a second Tim thought there was a spark between them but then he looked at the guy blank face and his heart fell a bit more.

“I’m not telling some weirdo my name,” Tim said as he grabbed for his phone again and it seemed like he caught the guy off guard because he finally got his phone out of the guys strong grip.

“Well, my name is Conner.” The guy said as he let go of Tim’s wrist.

“Tim.” He said back as he unlocked his phone to make sure the files were where he left them.

“You know, you really shouldn’t be out after dark. You never know what kind of weirdos you’ll run into.” The guy, Conner, said as he took a step back to check out Tim.

“Well, I’m from Gotham,” Tim said apprehensively, “I’ll take hot Superman fanatic over Joker knockoff any day.” And Tim couldn’t believe he just said that out loud. His cheeks were already warming, and Conner tried to bite down a smile.

“I’m not a Superman fanatic,” Conner said as he looked down and saw that he was wearing a Superman shirt. “But, seriously. We shouldn’t be in the S.T.A.R. labs parking lot. Their guards don’t like it.” And Tim finally noticed that there was a group of guards watching them from the entrance of the lab.

“Okay, then I think I’ll be on our way.” Tim said as he began walking away, hoping he could get his heart rate down before he had a heart attack from the hot guy.

“Wait,” Conner said as he jogged over to catch up to the smaller guy. “I’ll walk you. It’s easy to get lost in this city.”

“Thanks,” Tim said, “but I think I can find my way back by myself.”

“Then, I guess it won’t be bad if I walk next you?” The guy asked and Tim was teetering from annoyance to intrigued as he gave the guy another once over.

“I guess I can’t stop you from walking with me.” Tim said.

“What are you doing in Gotham?” Conner asked as the exited the parking lot.

“That’s kind of personal,” Tim replied as he crossed the street to the riverside.

“Okay,” Conner said and sort of slowed his gait, and Tim could tell the guy was trying to get a conversation going between them. “Usually I’m the one that’s difficult to keep a conversation with.”

“My mom had a job here,” He sighed, and he could feel the guy speed up and perk up a bit.

“What does she do?” Conner asked as he slid his hands in his pocket. Now that Tim had calmed down from losing his phone, he was able to take in the looks of the other guy. He had nice, smooth, wavy black hair that was glowing in the moonlight and his blue eyes kept flicking from Tim to the sidewalk.

“She’s a private investigator.” Tim said, and it wasn’t entirely a lie. She was hired by people to stalk and get dirt on others quite often.

“Oh,” Conner said and was about to ask another question but was cut off by Tim’s stomach rumbling.

“Sorry.” Tim said as he laughed at his stomach for breaking the silence. “I haven’t had anything to eat since lunch.”

“Well. I know a good diner.” Conner said as he ran his hand through his hair. “You want to get something to eat?”

Tim thought for a second because he didn’t really know the other guy but something inside him was telling him to say yes. “Sure.” He said and for a second he thought he could see a smile break on Conner’s face. It’s not like he was ever going to see the guy again after tonight anyway. “I just have to text my mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY tumblr is marshadoe so thats probs the best way to get a hold of me.


	4. In Which Kon's Dads are Helicopter Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon kinda takes Tim out on a date and it goes good until it doesn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the erratic updates. i've been playing fire emblem three houses and got kind obsessed with sylvain and felix for a while. i'll try to update this more often

Conner didn’t know what he was doing. Maybe it was because he thought the guy was insanely cute or maybe it was because the teasing of the team was still on his mind and he wanted to prove he didn’t have feelings for a thief. But he was trying too hard to get this guy to eat something with him.

 _Maybe it’s fate,_ he thought to himself as he chased the guy across the street, _I run into a cute guy hours after I let that cute guy get away._ And the guy was insanely cute. His voice reminded him of something. It was scratching at the back of his mind, like something was telling him that this guy was familiar. It must be that his voice remined him of some actor in a musical Wally was obsessed with. But still every cell in his body was telling him to not let this guy go.

“You want to get something to eat?” And Kon flashed the smile that he’s seen Clark flash on the news every night. Kon never really thought of how much alike he and Clark were but right now he was glad that he got Clark’s country boy charm because the guy, Tim, blushed.

“Sure,” Tim said as he fished his phone out of his pocket, sneaking a quick peak at Conner before he started typing away. “I just have to text my mom.”

“Yeah, sure.” Kon said as he tried not to do a victory dance. Kon’s smile must have been contagious because Tim let a smile slip across his face as he moved to walk closer to Kon.

Kon usually tried not to use his Kryptonian powers on other people so it took a while for Tim’s cologne to hit his nose but when it did, he decided that it was his favorite smell in the world. “So, where is this diner you talked about?” Tim asked as his hand brushed against Kon’s as he tried to avoid people on the sidewalk.

It set Kon’s skin on fire.

“It’s, uh, like two blocks from here.” Kon replied trying to find the courage he just had when he asked the guy to eat. “I don’t usually take people to this diner actually.” And Kon tried to ignore how Tim’s heartbeat picked up.

“So, I guess I should feel special,” Tim said mostly to himself and Kon finally managed to make eye contact with Tim. It was like looking into the ocean, but Tim looked away before Kon could say anything to him. “What are you doing in Metropolis?”

“I can’t live here?” Kon replied as he opened the door to Haley’s Diner. The smell of grilling burgers and hot coffee immediately swallowed the smell of Tim and Kon had to focus to get the smell back.

“Well,” Tim said as the waitress led them to a table. “I don’t live here and yet here I am. I wasn’t going to make assumptions.” And the guy slid into the booth, asking the waitress before he turned back to Kon, “So?”

“My dad lives here,” Kon said sadly, looking down at the menu so that Tim can’t see the lies in his eyes.

“Bad relationship?” Tim asked as he reached out to place a hand on Kon’s fists. Kon almost retracted his hands as his tactile telekinesis ran through Tim’s body, giving him a good view at everything Tim had. He blushed and hoped Tim thought it was because of the question he just asked.

“He didn’t want me,” Kon said. And it is not a lie. Clark didn’t want him. That much was clear on how Clark held him at arm’s length until he finally got him to join the team. Kon knew he only joined the team because Clark needed someone to watch him. Putting him on a team of people that could fight him if he went berserk was just a plus.

“Damn,” Tim said as the waitress brought back a coffee for Tim and orange juice to Conner. She took their orders and the entire time Tim was running his thumb over Kon’s hand. It was not lost to Kon how the waitress was checking out Tim. “What about your mom?”

“Nonexistent,” And Kon almost laughed at that. But he knew there was no way to explain it to Tim without him thinking it was crazy, so he kept it to himself. “What’s your mom like? Do you have a dad?” He was trying to get the subject off him.

“Selina?” Tim asked as he removed his hand from Kon’s and set them on his lap. “She’s my adoptive mom. My mom and dad died when I was fourteen.” And Kon regretted asking because the guy wasn’t looking up from his coffee.

“I’m so sorry.” Kon apologized as he flicked a strip of paper off the table.

“No,” Tim said as he looked up, meeting Conner gaze with eyes that were equal parts sad and serene. “It’s fine. Well, it’s not fine but it doesn’t hurt to talk about them. They died three years ago. So, it’s not like it’s a new pain.” Tim said as he took a sip from his coffee.

Kon knew that this was a rough subject judging by the way that Tim wasn’t making eye contact. “So, Tim?” Kon asked as he added some cream to his coffee.

“Yeah.” Tim replied as he looked at Kon. His blue eyes piercing into Kon’s mind and something is screaming inside him that he knows those eyes but it’s not clicking.

“Want to see a magic trick?” Kon asked he placed his spoon in the coffee and used his tactile telekinesis to spin the spoon around until the coffee went from dark brown to his light beige he loves so much.

“How did you do that?” Tim asked as he waved his hand over the cup, checking for wires.

“A magician never reveals his secrets.” Kon replied as their waitress came back with their food and made eyes at Tim again. If it weren’t for how unresponsive Tim was to her, Kon would use his TTK to trip her.

Then Kon heard the door open.

“Conner,” Clark said as he moved over to their table, noticing Tim at the last moment. “Oh, you have company.”

“What do you want Clark?” Kon asked as he began to tear into the pancakes, the knife almost slicing through the plate before Kon realized and put it down.

“Oh, you sort of just stormed off, so I wanted to,” Clark trailed off but then turned to Tim to introduce himself. “I’m sorry. My parents would kill me if I forgot my manners. I’m Clark, Conner’s dad.” He said as he put out his hand for Tim to shake.

“I’m Tim. Kon’s friend.” He said as he shook Clark’s hand.

“Look. This can wait. I should let you guys enjoy your date.” Clark said and both Kryptonians could hear Tim’s heart skip a beat and almost choke on some coffee.

“Oh. We’re not.” Kon tried to explain.

“I mean.” Tim said as he felt his face warm up.

“Oh, I’m sorry for assuming as Clark began to back away. “Don’t be out too late.”

“Oh, my god.” Kon said as he crumpled in his seat, watching Clark retreat from the diner. He really seemed like he was trying to fix things between the two of them, but he always came at the worst time.

“Well he seems nice.” Tim said as he took a bite out of his burger.

Kon grumbled in response. “How did he even find me?”

“He probably followed the rain clouds.” Tim joked, causing Kon to crack a smile.

“So, is this a date?” Kon asked as he stabbed his eggs.

“I don’t know is it?” Tim asked back as he finished off his cup of coffee.

“I mean. If it is, I wouldn’t be opposed.” Kon replied as his phone pinged. “I like you.”

“I like you, too.” Tim replied as he fished some money out of his pocket. “But I don’t do long distance relationships.” And Kon’s heart kind of fell a bit. “I’m sorry but we just won’t work out.” Kon opened his mouth but shut it because there wasn’t any thing to say coming to mind.

“Here. Look if you’re ever in Gotham, give me a call.” Tim said as he wrote his number on Kon’s hand and he got up and walked out of the diner.

“Oh, dear. That must be horrible my boy.” Someone said behind him as he tried to push down his feelings.

“What do you want Lex?” Kon asked before he turned around and saw his other birth father.

“Let’s walk and talk. There are some things I want to tell you before you go back to that farm.” He replied as he led his boy out the diner.

“You know he was really interested in you.” Lex said.

“Really? Could have fooled me.” Kon grumbled, trying to understand why Lex was out when he should be on house arrest.

“Yes. He did give you his number, did he not?” He asked as he led them both down the main boulevard leading to LexCorp. “You are part Luthor, you know that? You really should work on being more charismatic. Honestly, I’m a little offended my son can’t woo a common orphan.

“How do you know that?” Kon asked as he realized who he’s talking to. “Should have guessed you’d be snooping. What do you want Lex? Did you just want to insult my interpersonal skills?” Kon sighed out.

“I think you should let your team know that Savage is moving a lot of Starro tech out of Spain in a few days,” he said. And Kon almost banged his head against a wall.

“I thought we got rid of all of that two years ago.” Kon said.

“Savage wanted you to think that.” Lex said. “But it’s in both of our best interest if your team takes out the manufacturing facility. I’ll send you the locations.”

“Is that all?” He said before he tried to move away from the criminal.

“Yes, but really. You should definitely chase after that boy. You shouldn’t let him get away if you feel a connection.”

“Thanks. I guess.” Kon said as he walked away from LexCorp and flew back to the Kent farm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is syvaelix now


	5. In Which We Remember that Selina has Claws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Selina do a job but it goes wrong for Tim and Selina sees a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again. I'm almost done with the last route in fire emblem three houses so i should be updating this more regularly.

It’s been three weeks since the diner, and Tim definitely regrets that he just rushed out of the diner away from Kon without giving him a reason. But in the moment, he freaked. He thought he was ready to move past everything but sitting there, with Kon in front of him, the memories rushed back to him that it knocked the wind out of him. Three weeks and he hasn’t received a single text from the Metropolitan. If he wasn’t on a job right now, he would absolutely be trying to convince Selina to head back to Metropolis. But he was on a job.

Selina had slipped in quietly through the first-floor window a few minutes before and he was just running out the clock before he snuck in through the second-floor balcony. All he needed to do was wait for his cue. Then he heard a few gunshots, followed by some grunts of pains and men shouting. _Be safe, Selina._ He thought to himself as he used his whip to grab the second floor bannister and he slipped in just as Selina had taught him.

The second floor was shockingly well-kept, which appalled Tim because they were in the meat-packing district and you wouldn’t expect a warehouse to be carpeted. That just meant his footsteps were smothered even more but Tim still stuck out like a sore thumb and if it weren’t for Selina causing a scene downstairs, he would definitely be surrounded by people.

He followed his left-hand wall until he came face to face with a massive vault door. _That doesn’t belong here,_ he thought as he dropped to his knees to begin cracking the code to get in. Tim wasn’t exactly sure what was behind the door, but he knew that Penguin and Black Mask both wanted it and if he and Selina had it, they would finally have a leg up on the crime bosses.

The lock was a little complicated, but it wasn’t anything Tim hadn’t cracked before. He had the same problem he had last time with dealing with a Houzz lock where he accidentally overlooked the second digit and ended up having to go back to the beginning.15-93-34. Tim didn’t know what it meant but it must be important because Carmine Falcone has it as a combination, so he wrote it quickly as he pulled the door opened and was immediately kicked in the back as someone pushed themselves into the vault with him.

“Fuck.” Tim gasped out as he tried to pick himself off the floor. “What the fuck?” He asked as he looked up at his assailant.

“So, you’re the new cat?” The Red Hood asked as he strode over to a cabinet and began rifling through it.

“And you’re the new Hood?” Tim asked as he looked around the vault room. There were a few bookshelves, one table with a briefcase, and a row of cabinets lining the opposite wall. “Let’s hope you’re hotter than you are polite, because right now I see nothing redeemable.” Tim said, trying his best to sound innocent as he approached the Hood.

“Thanks, sweet cheeks.” The Hood said as he took a file out and began looking through it, there must not have been anything important in there because he put it back in and closed the cabinet before moving to another one. “But I really don’t need to cat-sit, so can you scram?”

“Excuse me,” Tim said as he reached for the briefcase and looked over to the Hood. “This is my loot; I was here first.”

“Not how it goes kid.” He replied, “Are you a kid? Because if you are, I need to stop looking at you like we’re in a bad porno.”

That caused Tim’s mouth to snap shut. He wasn’t used to the opponents flirting with him, so he didn’t know what to say.

“I’ve been staking this place out for weeks. So technically I was here first.” Red Hood said as he looked over and Tim could feel his eyes landing on the briefcase he was cradling to his chest. “What’s that you got there? Give it to me, kitty.”

“Mm, no. I don’t think I will.” Tim said back to him moving it so that he’s carrying it behind his back.

“Aw, come on.” Red Hood said, as he moved closer to Tim. Tim kept stepping back until his back hit the wall and he had nowhere else to move. Tim could smell the deep smell of leather wafting off the Hood’s jacket and he could see blue eye pocking through the dark red helmet. And then he felt like he did that night.

He could feel the Hood’s chest pressed it his own as the Hood breathed out, “give it to me and I’ll make sure you enjoy it.

_Make sure you enjoy it…_

_Sure you enjoy it…_

_You enjoy it…_

Then the world became small, and all he could feel was the Hood’s hand running across his side, along his ribs, until it stopped on his back. Something in his mind was saying that the was the Hood’s hand but he didn’t see the Hood.

He saw Duncan.

He felt the Hood’s hand coming to cup his face, but he saw Duncan grabbing his face so that he can press a kiss to his mouth.

Tim went rigid as he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

He felt words forming in his mouth, but he didn’t hear them coming out. He felt them getting trapped in his throat.

He wasn’t in Carmine’s vault anymore. He was in a room at some girl’s party and instead of the Hood standing in front of him, it was Duncan pushing him on the bed as Tim tried to move but it felt like his arms were moving through molasses.

_Get off me,_ he wasn’t sure if the words came out of his mouth but then something pulled Duncan off of him. No. Something pulled the Hood away from him.

“Get off my son,” Selina demanded as her whip tightened around the Hood’s neck. She yanked him back and Tim fell as the Hood wasn’t there holding him up anymore.

“What did you do to him?” She snarled as she pulled the whip and the Hood gasped for air.

“Selina,” He breathed out as he pulled his helmet off. “It’s Jason.” And she loosened the whip a bit, but she still dug her claws to his neck as she knelt down. “I didn’t do anything. I reached for the case and he clammed up.”

Hearing Jason caused her to move away from him. “You’re alive?” She asked as she released her whip moved to where Tim was lying on the floor. His breathing was shallow, and he was unresponsive. It wasn’t new but she hated seeing her son like this.

“What’s wrong with him?” Jason asked as he slipped his helmet off and Selina inhaled deeply. The kid she watched for two short years as Robin was standing in front of her and she wanted to reach out to him.

“He has PTSD.” Selina said as she smoothed Tim’s hair and waited for him to find his way out of his memories. “What are you...? How are you…? Bruce told me you were dead.”

Jason looked older to her. His eyes were more tired than they were, and they lacked that hint of mischief that he always carried with him. “Well, I was. Still am. Technically.” Jason said as he looked down at the shivering boy.

“Does Bruce know?” She asked as she reached out to touch him, not believing the boy to be here.

“No. No one knows. I’ve been trying to stay away from Bruce and the family. Is he really your kid?” he said as he slid down the wall to sit next to the woman who was like a mother to him.

“No. I took him in. He had a rough life.” She said as she cupped both of her boys’ faces. “Nothing’s been the same since you died. How are you here?”

“Ras,” was all he said as his head dropped on to Selina’s shoulder.

Selina wanted to ask more but she stopped. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off her chest. Jason was never her kid, but it was because of Jason she was open to letting Tim in.

“City still seems the same. The Joker is still going around killing people and Bruce still lets him run around, doing whatever he wants.” Jason said and Selina could hear the bite in his voice. The little boy she knew was gone and she could feel anger in Jason.

Tim stirs a bit and looks up at Selina and she knew that he was back. He was still sobbing a bit, but he turned to hide his head in Selina’s lap. “It’s okay, baby. Everything is fine.” She said quietly and motioned for Jason to give him some space.

She watched as her other boy got up and grabbed the briefcase from where it had fallen and then he slipped out of the room. “It’s alright baby.” She said more to herself than anyone. “Stop by my place when you can. You still have somewhere to stay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is sylvaelix btw if you wanna talk to me thats the best place to.


	6. In Which Kon Catches a Cat Before it Can Land on it's Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon maybe has a heart to heart with stray?? something's going on between them and he still needs to talk to Tim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i went awol guys. im going through some mental health stuff and things seem to easing up. i hope you enjoy the chapter

Conner really just wanted a quiet night. The team was supposed to crackdown on a Black Manta operation at the Gotham Harbor but apparently there was a problem and Manta never appeared. So, Conner’s night cleared up very quickly.

It had been a few weeks since Tim ran out on him at the diner and his number weighed heavy on his mind. There was something about him that intrigued Conner. Something that just gnawed at the back of his mind. Something familiar that he couldn’t put his finger on regardless of how much he tried to focus on it. It caused him to put off texting the guy. Their “date” was good until Tim ran out on him, it was going amazing and he had never thought he would connect to a person so easily.

He still carried Tim’s number with him, weeks after not speaking to him. It was squirreled away in his glove pouch and at times on missions it weighed down on him.

There was something about the way the cool fall air bit his skin as he flew from building to building and if the entire city wasn’t permeated with lead, Conner would enjoy the city. But he couldn’t see shit from above. _How does Batman patrol?_ Conner asked himself as he stopped atop a Wayne Laboratory roof.

The fire in his veins snaked its way to his heart and it didn’t stop until he slipped the small strip of paper from the pouch. It was such a simple number, the kind of number that can be memorized easily. A number he has memorized and as he stared at the area code, it finally clicked in his mind. The thing he was trying so hard to ignore finally got to him. He was in the same town as Tim.

So, as he sat down on the roof, he let his mind wander. Tim was probably out enjoying the night with his friends. He’s probably moved on, too. Kon wouldn’t blame him. He had the only means of communicating with the guy, but he shot himself in the foot by ghosting him. But still. There was something between them and he was in the same city as him, maybe he could try to salvage something?

He didn’t know what to say to Tim.

 _Hey, sorry I ghosted you but it’s Conner._ No.

 _Hey, it’s Conner. What’s up?_ Definitely not.

_Hey, im in gotham. Wanna meet? Its Conner._

And his giant fingers accidentally hit the send button instead of the delete button but before he could freak out about the error, a massive crash drew his attention to a building above him and someone was falling. Time slowed as he hurried to catch the falling person and it wasn’t until he grabbed the guy that he realized two things. The first was people was shooting at the guy, a few stray bullets were bouncing off his skin and falling harmlessly below him. The second was the guy he caught was Stray. He looked shaken and he had a few scrapes on his cheek and a massive bruise was blooming across his cheek.

“We have to stop meeting like this,” the guy purred against Conner chest. “But I can’t complain.” He said as he ran a hand over Kon’s chest and his heart skipped a beat, a few actually. Stray laughed to himself as he watched Conner’s face but then he groaned as his hand rushed to grab his ribs. “Fuck.”

“What are you doing?” Conner asked as he hovered in place, unsure of where to take the guy.

“Can you put me down please? Ribs hurt.” Stray said through a pained face and Conner felt a pang of despair for the thief.

“If I put you down, how do I know you won’t make a break for it?” he asked as he moved closer to a rooftop.

“Dude, don’t you have like superspeed?” The guy asked as he wheezed out a laugh. And that was enough for Kon to gently move to place the guy on the roof. He held a breath as he waited for the guy to make a break for it. But it never came. Stray staggered over to a wall and leaned on it as he placed a hand on his ribs. Kon didn’t need superhearing to know that touching his must have hurt the guy. And Kon tried to use his x-ray vision to see if the guy’s ribs were intact but the wire mesh of the guys suit kept dispersing the vison around him.

“Take off the topcoat.” Kon said as he moved closer to the injured guy. And he used his superhearing to see if the guy’s heart was ok. Aside from the slight uptick in his heartbeat, the guy seemed ok but there wasn’t any way of knowing for sure if he didn’t get a look at his internal organs.

“You know, if you really wanted, I would have stripped if you just asked nicely.” Stray said as he tried to shrug his coat off, but he kept halting as he bent. “you’re pretty enough.” He said as Kon moved forward, to try to help the guy out of it. He paused as he reached for the zipper at the top of the guy because his mask is right there. If he moved his hands up three inches, he could pull it off.

Stray’s breath hitched as his eyed darted between Kon’s lips and his eyes and for a second, Kon thought he was going to kiss him and Kon almost reached for the zipper as Stray let out a single quiet, “fuck,” and it brought him back to the world. Just as quickly as the thought of a kiss came to him, it fled. And he pulled down the zipper, showing off a tight black mesh shirt and Kon quickly used his x-ray vision to see past the layers. Stray had a very tight, muscular body and under that there was a bruise growing on side. Below that there was some bleeding under his skin, and below that were the guy’s ribs.

There was a complete break in the ribs there was clearly some trauma on two of his bruises. “Like what you see there?” Stray asked as he slid down the wall, trying his best to cover his bruised side.

“We have to get you to a hospital.” Kon said as he scanned the rest of Stray’s chest.

“Nah, I’m good.” Stray said as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Why? Were you doing something illegal? Because then I can take you to the police.” Kon said as he stepped forward.

“I think if you wanted to take me to the police, you would have already done it.” Stray said as he slid the rest of his coat off. And he was right, even though Kon knew there was something bad about the guy, something stopped him from lifting the guy up and dropping him off in front of the GCPD.

“And I’m too pretty to last one night in jail.” Stray said as he pulled out a phone, Kon couldn’t see what he did but he slid it back into his pants just as fast as he pulled it out. “And wouldn’t you want to be my first?” And there was the blush again. Kon was glad that the rooftop wasn’t properly lit because Kon didn’t want Stray to see how the words made him react.

“What are you doing in Gotham anyway?” Stray asked as he pulled out some kind of ointment and began rubbing into the scrapes and cuts and he winced with each application.

“I can’t tell you.” Kon said back to him suddenly realizing he had no idea why he was still here. “Why were those guys shooting at you?” Kon asked as he moved over to the guy and when he feels the guy shiver from the fall night air, Kon removes his own sweater to drape it over the smaller guy. “Were you stealing anything else?”

“It’s not always about stealing things.” Stray said as he pulled the sweater up to his chin, readjusting his goggles while he was at it. “I was following a guy; he didn’t like that I got too close.”

“I’m not a bad guy.” Stray said as he rested his head on Kon’s shoulder. “I steal, yes. But only from the people that wouldn’t notice what was gone.”

“Stealing is wrong.” Kon said more to himself than to Stray. “What’s your name?” Kon asked without thinking.

“You need to take me out on at least one more date, boy scout, before you get that type of information from me.” Stray said but there was something slipping into the guy’s voice. It sounded like he was falling to sleep. “But if you give me a kiss, you can take off my mask.”

And that causes Kon’s breath to hitch. Being breathless around Stray seems to be a common occurrence to Kon apparently. “What’s your name?” Stray asked as he sounded further from consciousness. A quick turn of Kon’s head cleared him from a brain bleed and a concussion so the guy must be tired. “I know you won’t tell me.” Stray said to himself. “Besides, if you tell me. It ruins this illusion. The hero falling for the bad guy. It’d be hot.” And Kon can’t hear any lies from the guy and it hits him. This guy is genuinely into him. He’s flirting to hide the truth but Kon can hear it in his voice.

“You remind me of this guy,” Stray said as he chased what was left of his consciousness. “He stood me up. Guess he doesn’t like me like I like him. It’s fine though. You’re hotter.” And Stray seems to have fallen asleep. His breathing evens out and Kon doesn’t know if he can leave the guy on the rooftop but he doesn’t want to move the guy.

Nothing is stopping him from grabbing the guy’s mask and finding out what is underneath, but he stops himself. The guy is vulnerable and trusting Kon and he doesn’t want to betray the guy even if every bone in his body is telling him to find out who the thief was.

He looks calm and something about it tells Kon to just lay there with Stray, whoever he was, for just a little while longer. And before he knows it, he’s slipping off to sleep alongside the guy that’s complicated his feelings so much. On one hand, Tim is cute and nice and normal but Kon doesn’t know if he still has a chance with the guy and he’s normal. Kon would have to hide who he is from the guy. On the other hand, Stray is a bad guy, a thief. He met him during a breaking and entering. He found him tonight after a breaking and exiting. It couldn’t work out for them. Right?

He drifted off to sleep with that question in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my tumblr is sylvaelix if you wanna ask me things about timkon thats where you can find me.


End file.
